Kyuubi16's Wacky Explanations
by Kyuubi16
Summary: A bunch of random tangents, crackfic like moments, random pairings and such with the various Naruto characters.


Kyuubi16's Wacky Explanations

0

Pairings Vary.

0

In this chapter mentions of NaruHina and Naruto and Kakashi Friendship.

0

Author's Note

0

I'm still doing a mass update on this site. Since, I've been gone the last two weeks from sickness, throwing out some new stuff. I might post the stuff I plan to mass update here on Deviantart so if you wish to see them early or whatever, you're going to have to find it on Deviantart.

0

Story Start

0

"Where do the logs come from?" that was not an ordinary question to ask. That wasn't even a remotely probable question to ask even for debates. Then again Uzumaki Naruto was not an ordinary person. He wasn't one to be quiet either. The boy could bring attention to himself with ease.

"I'm sorry, what?" Hatake Kakashi was not an ordinary person either. The lower half of his face was hidden by a mask and enshrouded by cloak of mystery.

Naruto and Kakashi were just sitting at the bar. Naruto's teacher insisted on taking the boy out for a drink, celebrating the fact he finally got laid. Kakashi would have invited Hinata too as a thank you for making it all possible, but when he asked the local priest said man told him it was inappropriate when a disapproving look.

"Where do the logs come from? I never thought about it before, but where do the shinobi logs appear when we use the replacement jutsu?" it wasn't like Naruto to contemplate such things. He was not a scholarly type. A battle genius, sure, you could give him that label but a scholar he was not.

"Well it's rather simple. All shinobi have the power to bend reality and summon logs."

Naruto let out a derisive snort and mocking laugh. "Seriously Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh I'm serious. You see, since the principles of Justus descended from the teaching of the first shinobi certain methods and ideologies was followed. One of these ideologies was that wood was one with the earth and that mother earth would always protect us. Henceforth when we call upon the power to protect us, logs are summoned in our place."

"But…but that doesn't make any sense. What if we're in the middle of the ocean or we're in the desert. Where do the logs come from them?" Naruto couldn't help but smirk. He felt rather proud of himself for poking a hole in Kakashi's explanation.

"Well its simple Naruto. Our reality bending powers extend to a magical log dimension." Kakashi explained so casually that Naruto was beginning to wonder, what was the term that Kiba referred to as? Aah yes, he was wondering if his teacher was trolling him. "To the magical Log Dimension." Kakashi stated as he rose a glass.

Naruto let out a sigh. He decided that maybe some things were better left unknown. "To the magical Log Dimension. " Naruto said as he raised his glass.

00

Chapter End

00

Oh there will be so much more. Random tangents and so many thoughts, I assure you all, if it comes to mind, it will be done.

000

Story Previews

0000

Storm of Galaxy Chapter 6

0000

It had assumed a form most familiar to it. A form of consciousness, despite its consciousness being shattered. At the moment, he was a creature of instinct. So when water splashed it, stirring it from its peaceful sleep the dark embodiment was far from happy.

It looked around, trying to figure out where he was. In its form, the creature was a he, his limbs unresponsive to its confusion. It was bound. It didn't like being bound. It craved freedom.

"I've been waiting for this," the person who threw the bucket said. He stepped out o the shadow. "Do you remember me?"

The creature didn't speak. It clung to something, a memory. It was essentially malice incarnate. It did recognize this individual made him angry.

Jedite smiled. "I am so glad." He summoned a sword from thin air. "You've foiled our attack." He walked towards the pinned creature, unaware that the form was not who he think it was. "I've been instructed to find out how, and why." He stabbed the sword into the creature's stomach. The darkness looked down, the sensation of pain that filled it triggered its senses. It began trembling, jerking, twisting. It was getting angry.

"For the next hundred years I am going to be your Master," he stabbed the embodiment through a lung, further infuriating it. "You will call me, Master Jedite."

The embodiment wanted the noisy creature to shut up. It wanted it to stop attacking. "Do you hear me? You will obey! You will break! You will call me Master Jedite!"

The embodiment watched, and it learned. The two eyes split into four and its teeth stretched and painfully reshaped themselves into the form of Icicles. It burst from its confines as all it could think about was killing and ripping things a sundered. And its first victim was going to be none other than his tormentor.

Jedite screamed.

000

Valentine's Day Encounter

0

Story Start

0

It was February 13th, the day before Valentine's day also known as the day of romance and love. Though it was a beloved annual celebration for humans, for monster kind it was another story altogether. Most monster species didn't understand or care for the concept of Valentine's Day. The only monsters that really knew or celebrated the holiday either had a cultural attachment to it, or were closer to humans in terms of lifestyles like Witches.

Among the monsters that didn't celebrate the Holiday were vampires. Such display of emotions and behavior were thought as weak and only those without pride engaged in such things. Though one vampire was a bit more open to these sort of things.

Akashiya Moka, the academy's darling and longtime childhood friend of Uzumaki Naruto. Said girl was currently walking down the hallway to her dorm room. Just thinking about the holiday made the pinkette rather anxious. This Valentine's day would mark her and Naruto's first Valentine's Day as a couple and she was hoping nothing untoward would happen to ruin the plans she had for Naruto.

She unlocked the door to her room and stepped in. She then locked the door behind her and sat down the back of ingredients she purchased on the table. Suddenly she felt a presence in her room.

"I've been waiting for you Moka-chan." A voice seductively purred from behind her. She quickly turned only to be met by two strong arms wrapping themselves around her frame.

"N-Naruto-kun! You scared me!" Moka exhaled the breath she had been holding the moment she sensed the presence.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to surprise you." He said as he walked over to the other side of her room. "I hope you like these. I didn't get as many as I wanted, but I hope it's enough." He said as he pulled out the Blood Flowers he placed to the side.

A soft, contemplative gasp escaped Moka's mouth. The Asclepias curassavica or Blood Flower as it was commonly known could only be found in the tropical areas of South America. Seeing as very few vampire families lived in South America it was rare for any Vampires outside of the continent to get their hands on the plant. While toxic to most monster species, the Blood Flower has special compounds in it that made it invaluable to vampires thanks to their ability to help lessen water's harmful effects against vampires along with it being a particularly treasured herb for enriching the taste and enjoyment of blood.

Moka took the bouquet of flowers as her face lit up. "Naruto-kun, I, thank you." She was at a loss of words. She went over to her dresser and placed them there. Naruto patiently waited for her to find a vase and to set up the flowers so they could be admired.

"I thought roses would have been a bit cheesy and overused. I'm glad I went with something else." Naruto told her.

"I love it." Naruto's surprising nature always made each h event or holiday something to look towards too. To show her appreciation Moka sauntered over and wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her lips against his for a very appreciative kiss.

000000

Equestrian Heroes

0000000

"What's going to be much fun?" a female voice asked from above. Everyone turned their attention to the new arrival who was none other than Rainbow Dash. "You! What are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash instantly recognized the stallion.

"You two know each other?" Twilight inquired, surprised by this revelation.

"She helped me out earlier." Naruto cryptically answered.

"What he means is," Rainbow Dash began with her usual bravado mixed with a hint of bravado. "…I totally saved his flank earlier by some strange monsters."

"And there goes the ego." Naruto countered.

"Hey buddy, I totally saved your hide."

"Guys! Don't fight! Friends don't fight!" Pinkie urged them, looking visibly upset. Pinkie strongly disliked whenever her friends fought, and even if she had just met Naruto, Pinkie Pie held all her bonds of friendship as very important.

"She's right," Naruto admitted after a good deal of silence. "We shouldn't be fighting and I should be thinking you again for helping me. It's just, I had others…ponies," he paused, hoping that they wouldn't pick up on his indecision. "They often reminded me of how incapable of some things I was when I was younger and I don't like it when some ponies lord their greatness over others."

Naruto's words struck a chord in Rainbow Dash, remembering her own experiences as a filly. "Look, I think we got off on the wrong hoof. Start over?" Rainbow had a difficult time mentioning when she was wrong, but she tried to at least be understanding and was willing to make amends.

"I'd like that." Naruto replied taking her hoof. With all six friends gathered, Pinkie periodically popping up as she shot from shop to shop like a missile, Naruto found himself with a little entourage as the tour around Ponyville continued. "

The tour had finally come to an end by sundown and its end was its beginning - the library.  
As they entered the library Twilight once more began conversing with the blond."So Naruto, what do you think of Ponyville?"

"My opinion is still the same. Friendly and lively, I could definitely get used to living here." He honestly answered. '_That just might be the case.'_ He thought when suddenly he got the sudden familiar surge of darkness. _'No…please…it can't be…it just can't be._' Though as much as he mentally prayed and pleaded for his senses to be wrong. He knew that only being could set off his senses like that.

Lord Ombra.


End file.
